Perfect Gift
by SoranoKuma
Summary: Levi was away for two weeks for his business trip and Eren was alone at home. What would happen if someone uninvited came inside of his house while he was taking shower? What would happen to him?
1. Chapter 1: Missing Part of Us

Chapter 1: Missing Part of Us

It had been two weeks ever since his husband left for the business trip to overseas for an important meeting and since then, he hadn't even called for a bit. He only texted him that he was okay and landed safely in there or only a simple message saying that he was having a dinner with his friends in there and wishing him a good night after that. They never talked more than they should at all, or more like, talking was not needed at all.

Levi left him right two weeks before his birthday coming and he even said to him that he would be later on the April 5th, exactly a week after his birthday. Although it seemed to be lonely for him to be alone on his birthday, but it couldn't be helped at all since his lover's business had been growing and getting more popular among the customers now, which was a good thing. So, it can't be helped at all, although he wished him to be there with him, wishing him – wishing _them _– to be together forever, but he wouldn't be that selfish for him to be there at all.

"Ah…" he sighed after such a long day of practicing new moves for his dancing competition as well as for the background dancer for the concert later on.

All he wanted to do right now was just to take a good-time cleaning himself from the sweat that had been covering his body since morning came up till now. He went back and forth to the bedroom, taking his clothes, towel and his new shampoo along with soap that he had bought before he came back home. Finished taking them all, he brought them to the bathroom and set them neatly on the cabinet and put his clean clothes on the table near the washing machine and dryer outside the shower room.

He took his phone from his pocket, turned the music on before he could step inside the shower and enjoyed himself there. He increased the volume and now, he was ready for his shower.

* * *

He enjoyed taking shower with music on as he could practice his new dance moves along the line and practiced again, if there was some moves that he was not sure about. He loved to sing in the shower too and everytime he did that, Levi would always be there, ready to record his broken voice and sometimes teased him after he had finished singing before the new song could come up.

He took some of the soap and rubbed them all over his body as he, carefully, cleaned them all. He did the same when it came to his hair as well, as he needed his hair to be clean from the sweat as well. Then after taking sometime scrubbing his hair as well as his body, he stepped into the warm water again to clean them off as he still carefully scrubbed them along the way too.

However little did he hear that someone was coming inside in his house. Of course, he couldn't hear anything with the music so loud and him, enjoying himself in the shower. There was no way he would know that someone was there, opening the entrance door as Eren kept on listening and singing along with the songs that were playing loudly inside. So loud that the person, who just got inside the house, knew the brunette was taking a shower.

He dropped all the things that he had on both of his hands on the table and placed his luggage inside his room before he could open his sport jacket and placed it on the bed. He untied his tie along with his belt too as he didn't want them to get in his way later on.

Finished doing all that, he opened the bathroom door carefully as he didn't want the person who was already inside there to notice him at all. He heard him singing one of his favorite song while he carefully taking off his clothes and dumped it on the floor as if he wouldn't need it anymore after the shower.

While Eren, on the other hand, did not realize there was someone inside the bathroom too as he kept on listening to the music, singing few phrases as he was washing his face and cleaning it off with the water that was still flowing to his body. His habit when it came to cleaning his face was to clean it with water two up till three times, long enough for someone else to come and kisses him while he was still cleaning his face with the water.

Which was about to happen to him, right now…

As he was still cleaning his face with the water and massaging it, Levi opened the shower door and steeped inside there. Eren was still not aware that he had a guest coming to interrupt his time there, and as he finished washing his face, Levi looked at him, adoring his beautiful body before he kissed the honey-eyed young man to catch him off guard from whatever he was doing at that time.

Yup, Levi kissed him, catching him off guard as he, the older man, kept on licking the entrance to his mouth while pushing him toward the edge of the shower room where he could support his back, so he wouldn't fall at all.

Eren was so surprised when someone was kissing him all of a sudden and placing his hand on the back of his waist, just right after he had finished drying his face with his own hand. However, he knew that was someone he had longed for all these times as he hadn't seen him for two weeks at all and they were not even talking on the phone at all, just chatting.

Ah… He knew that the older man had missed him so much that he didn't wait on the living room, like he used to at all. Well, it was not his fault that he left his own _wife_ for such a time though, but he knew that the bigger man just wanted his attention and loves, just like a little kid longing for his mother's attention.

He opened his mouth, granted the older man entrance as he was already dominated by him from the start up till now. His tongue was all over his mouth, tasting all that it could and tried not to leave a spot left for him not to taste at all. However, it was not long till Eren was out of breaths that Levi decided to stop kissing him and moved to the next spot… Which would be the delicious boy's neck.

Eren was gasping as the raven-haired man slides his tongue on his neck, licking it slowly before he could bite it for him to leave marks on what's _his_. Eren kept on trying to say something, but it kept on getting cut off by the moans which was made by Levi nibbling on his neck, making all of those marks on him without caring about anything at all.

"Ah… Levi…" he was bitten by him; it was not a rough bite, but enough to leave more marks on his body.

He tried to push him before he could something more to him, all that the honeyed-eyes man wanted was to see his lover's face first and touching it to confirm if he was real or not. He truly missed him so much, he missed the warm of his body, he missed the protective hug the older man would always give him first thing in the morning, he just missed him. He truly missed him and no words could express how much he missed him at all. He just missed him _so much_…

Levi stopped whatever he was doing on Eren and looked at Eren eyes to eyes as he let his lover's hand travelling on his face, on his chest – on his _heart_. Just how dearly he missed him, the touched that no one could ever give to him, the warmness that no one could ever replace, and the _love_ no one could ever give to him at all – no one else beside _him_, beside his _lover_.

He was smiling gently as Eren kissed his cheek over and over again till finally he hugged him tight. He truly missed him so much and Levi knew that as he was too, but now, all of those were gone as he had come back to his home – to _their _home, where their hearts were, together.

"Missing me so badly, Eren?" he was teasing him yet he knew that he was just the same as him. Which was the reason why he didn't want to call home at all or else, he wouldn't finish his works at all or decided to go back home earlier. Childish, it was, but it was true. He just couldn't live without him at all – without _Eren _in his life.

"Of course, I am! It's so lonely without you here at all. Stop teasing me!" he knew Eren was pouting even without him having to face him at all. He could tell from his voice, the hoarse voice trying hard not to let out anymore cry at all.

He gave out a short chuckled as he hugged him close to him back, feeling the warm of his lover's body, smelling his special person's scent that had almost driven him crazy. He loved this person so much, so much that he didn't want to let him go even just for a second at all. He just didn't want to do that at all. He wanted to hug him till he was satisfied with it, till the missing holes inside his heart had been filled, then he would let him go. But, not now…

He leaned on the younger man's ear and whispered something to him that made the boy blushed so hard and made the temperature of his body risen up more than it should too.

_"Be best prepared, Eren. I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk the whole day tomorrow."_ He finished his sentence and brought the young man to the bedroom he had prepared just for the two of them.

"It's going to be a long night, _Eren_." And before he knew it, they were already in their bedroom with him under Levi's body.

* * *

Sorry for not being able to update at all as I have just finished my final.  
This is my sad attempt on writing smut. I'll try my best more! DX  
Please comment or criticize what so ever. DX I'm so sorry!

Thanks!  
Soranokuma

P.S; Nostalgia will be updated tomorrow or Monday! Tq


	2. Chapter 2: Matching Pieces of Us

Chapter 2: Matching Pieces of Us

Levi didn't waste his time at all, after he brought Eren back from the shower that drenched them with the warm water to the bedroom. He pushed Eren to their king size bed with him on the top of Eren, trapping the man under him while looking at the green eyes with desire as he could barely held his craving over the man that he loved for all his life.

He kissed him again with another messy kisses that made Eren kept on moaning while barely keeping his breath at all. However, he was not satisfied at all. For all he wanted was him. He wanted to taste him – to taste Eren – every single of them with nothing left at all. He wanted him to have the same scent as him, as Levi had right now. He wanted Eren to crave for him as well. He wanted them to crave for each other more and more than they could ever be at all – _for he had missed him so much._

Eren was barely breathing when he kept on kissing him and he didn't want to suffocate him either, so he stopped kissing him and changed it somewhere else. He kissed and made more marks on the brunette's neck and collarbone to mark what was _his_ and _not_ others. Yes, Eren was _his_ and will _forever_ be his.

Eren didn't know what happened at all because he was so dizzy from all the things that Levi worked on his body. Levi was kissing, marking and now, he was nibbling and sucking on his nipple as his other hand played with the other pink nipple that was slowly hardening.

Nothing else than moans could get out from Eren's throat, he kept on moaning as he kept on calling his _lover's_ name. He knew that he was hardening slowly and surely, yet he couldn't touch himself at all because he knew that someone might get angry if he did that. However he couldn't helped himself at all, because he needed it and the older man hadn't even made his way there at all.

"Ah… Hardening up, Eren?" he was teasing him again as he grabbed Eren's hand when he was about to reach himself. He kissed the hand and directed it toward his face while he was still holding them; he let him caressing his hand while the he looked at him eyes to eyes.

Ah… He knew that Eren was going to cry now as his eyes were filled with those glittering water that was ready to fall down anytime soon, if he didn't do anything for him at all. Yet he couldn't help himself at all, looking at those eyes and needy expression that his lover made, they just made him wanted to kiss him more and making him messier than they would usually do.

He leaned forward to reach his mouth and quickly entered his tongue, tasting all over again while his hand was reaching for Eren's. He would go from slow pace to faster pace as he kept on touching Eren and each time he went faster, he would kiss him harder and deeper till both of them were out of breath.

"I-I'm… almost…" no, he couldn't finish his words at all as Levi kept on pumping him till he leak, but that was not the only torture he would get from his older lover.

"I'm… close… Ah… Levi…" and the moment he said that, Levi's hand completely stopped while he kept on holding Eren's, blocking him from cumming as he knew the moment Eren cummed, he would be tired and it would kill the fun for him, who hadn't had his at all.

Levi was smiling. No, for Eren, he was smirking as if he was satisfied with what he had accomplished through him – through Eren, his _lover_. Yet, Eren couldn't do anything at all as Levi kept on blocking him from cumming and now, he was reaching for something on the bed table. It was round and had this weird thing on it…

_Shit!_

No, he didn't know that Levi was putting a ring on Eren's to hold him from cumming for such a time. Yes, it was this ring made for him _specially_ with a bunny ears on it and Levi ordered it _especially _for him as he knew that Eren was a fast cumming person and he wanted to enjoy him _more_.

"Ah… Levi… Please…" he was begging, he was begging for him desperately as he needed his release but he knew the answer without Levi's answer at all. All Levi needed to do was smiling while looking at him, who was so desperate for it.

"No, Eren… Not yet." He told him that as his fingers made its way towards the entrance of his back.

It was wet and slippery enough for him to put it in inside, but he didn't want to hurt the brunette at all. However, as he kept on exploring inside of it, he added another finger as he leaned forward to kiss the moaning person that kept on calling his name over and over again endlessly.

Just after a moment, Levi just couldn't handle it anymore as he was getting harder and harder himself too. He positioned himself and thrust himself inside, keeping it in a slow pace that slowly becoming faster and faster enough for Eren to cry over the pleasure that he got from his shorter man.

"L-Levi… Please… take it off…" he was begging for him again. He was begging for him to take the ring off from him as he needed his release.

Well, it wouldn't be that easy for him to let Eren had his before he had his. So, what he did was thrusting him deeper and deeper till he hit the sweet point that made Eren screamed in pleasure more as he kept on calling Levi's name.

Now, what Eren needed him to do was to kiss him. He wanted and needed his lover's lips to touch with him, he needed him to kiss him before he could beg for his release to the _meanie_ husband he had there.

"L-Levi… Kiss… Kiss me…" he was begging, no... He was commanding him to kiss him as he needed his release and the only way to get it was through kissing the older man he had.

It was unexpected of Eren to say something like that to him as he knew that his young lover would never ask something like that at all. But, in his ears, it was such a sweet commands that he would never be able to disobey at all.

He lifted Eren towards him in a sitting position as Eren moans more as Levi's thrust got deeper when it was in a sitting position. Levi kissed him, playing with his tongue, tasting him and making more and more marks on him while thrusting him deeper and deeper every single time till he was about to cum. And he knew that Eren needed his as well…

"Ah… I'm going to cum, Eren…" he told him that as he kept on thrusting inside of him with a faster pace.

"Ah… Levi… Please..." again, he begged for him.

"Please, take it off… I need to… Ah…" even his words were not finished at all and the ring was not taken off from him at all, as Levi was still waiting for him to finish his words.

"You need to what, _Eren_?" the moment he said his name, that was the moment he thrust deep enough inside of Eren, taking out his seeds inside of his lover.

"I need to cum, Levi!" he was angry and desperate to have his. Levi knew if he teased him more, Eren would not be talking to him all day at all and Levi wouldn't be able to bear it at all. So, he took it off and just right at that moment, all of his were out as he collapsed on Levi's broad chest.

He was tired as he had just done his dancing practice and now, he had just done making love with his _long lost lover_, who was just gone for two weeks for business trip. He couldn't move from Levi at all, nor could even Levi get his member out from Eren's ass at all. He was just too tired to move away from his old man, so there he was… Just staying there in his arms, inhaling Levi's scent as it always calm him down.

Levi was smiling and now, his smile was not the same as he did during the sex at all. It was a relief smile as he had missed his lover for such a long time and for him to have Eren in his arms, was just the best things in the world. He slowly moved and laid themselves on the bed that was not wet anymore because of water, but because of their sweat. They just stayed like that while laying down as Levi covered both of themselves with a blanket that he had prepared on the side of the bed table.

They just went to sleep like that and still being connected as one, also.

* * *

The sunlight was shining brightly inside their room and of course, Levi was up first before Eren who was so tired from their night as Levi kept on teasing him every single time. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his lover's peaceful sleeping face. He touched his face carefully not to wake the sleeping person just yet as he had to prepare something for him.

He kissed his lover's lips and forehead before slowly pulling his member out from Eren. Eren was groaning as Levi pulled it out from him, but he was still sleeping so peacefully after he had finished taking it off from him.

Levi quickly stood up and covered Eren's body with more blanket as he didn't want his lover to get sick at all. He took out his t-shirt and black jeans before he could step inside the shower to prepare for his surprise for the sleeping brunette.

He quickly washed everything and tidied up the messy bathroom as he had just left his working clothes on the floor last night. Well, it couldn't be helped at all, he missed Eren way too much to even care for such a matter at all.

He threw them inside the washing machine along with Eren's dirty clothes. He took Eren's phone away from the bathroom and charged it near their kitchen, where Eren would always be everytime he went back home from working. He opened the refrigerator as he had prepared cake for Eren that he bought when he was on his way back home yesterday. He opened it and threw the box as he tidied up every other thing that Eren hadn't tidied up yet.

For all he had to now, was just waiting for his love to wake up from his beautiful sleep.

* * *

Eren was groaning when he woke up from his sleep. He was so tired from last night as Levi was being so mean to him by teasing him endlessly. Then, he knew that his back would be hurting so bad too as they had such thing last night. He couldn't call it rough, but Levi was just like a needy child that kept on pushing him if he didn't give him anything that he wanted. For Eren, Levi was just like a big baby that always needed his attention all the time, especially when he had just gone back from such a long trip.

He opened his eyes slowly, only to find that his lover was not there at all. The bed sheet was cold, but he could smell the scent of him, coming from the pillow. He took Levi's pillow and hugged it while he was inhaling all the scent that was left from him. He wanted to drift off to sleep again, but no… He couldn't at all, even though it was his day off, but he didn't want to spend all day on the bed only.

He let go of the pillow and opened the blanket that had been covering him since last night. However the moment he tried to stand up, his legs were giving up on him as he fell on the concrete floor as the white fluid were coming out from him.

It was embarrassing for him, but really… He just couldn't bring himself to get up at all and as he tried to stand up again, he could hear someone opening the door to their bedroom. There he was giggling in such a manly way as if he was enjoying the show that he made. Yeah, that person was no other than Levi, who had made him gone through all of this just in one night and now, he was just there, watching him from afar, giggling like some high school girl. It just pissed him more and more.

"Are you just going to stand there and enjoying the show, Levi?" he was so pissed when he looked at the raven-haired leaning towards the wall, looking down at him with those blue eyes of his, enjoying him from afar.

"Well, I would prefer to just watch if you want to know." And with that answer, Eren was getting more pissed.

"Take responsibility, you jerk!" Eren was at his edge, he was mad and tired at the same time too. It was all because of him, because of this certain man that he had been living with for five years now. Yeah, it was all because of this old man named Levi, whom he didn't know why he loved him so much.

Levi was smiling when Eren threw those words at him as he knew how pissed off Eren was towards him and how cute he was when he was so desperate for his help at times like these. However still, he couldn't help himself at all to help him to the bathroom for him to clean himself.

"There you go, _princess_." Even before Levi could finish his words, those teal-green eyes were looking at him sharply as if he was insulted by his the nickname.

Levi just smiled when Eren did that, "Anything you need more, my lovely _princess_ Eren?" and it just made it worse since Eren didn't like to be called as such a thing at all.

"I swear to god, Levi. You won't be able to touch me for a week!" he was screaming when Levi was making his way out from the bathroom after he had finished putting Eren on the tub.

"FOR A WEEK!" he screamed a lot louder than before, which just made Levi grin more before he closed the door.

Ah… What a lively lover he had there, with his pouting, anger and such a passionate love. Well, he pretty much sure that he would probably touch Eren again just after a few days after these. For he can't live without Eren in his life at all. He just couldn't and he didn't want to…

* * *

Eren took his own time when he was washing himself up, especially after what Levi had done to him last night. It took him thirty minutes to clean every part of himself and drying it up before he could step outside the tub and wear his freshly clothes that Levi had prepared for him early in the morning.

The moment he opened the door, he was greeted with Levi bringing his cake with candles on it. He didn't even know that Levi remembered his birthday as mostly Levi always forgot about it because he was too busy with his works. But now, was totally different and it just melt all the anger he had left inside of his heart.

"Happy birthday, Eren."

Ah… Now his anger were all transformed into tears as he saw Levi smiling gently in front of him with a cake on his hands. He just couldn't come up with a single word at all as he was contained with all the happiness he had inside of him.

"Make a wish, Eren." And he did as he was told.

He closed his eyes and wished for them to be able to be together from now on till forever and the moment he opened his eyes, he was kissed by the sly old man that he loved so much.

"Levi, you…" Eren was about to get mad again at him but Levi offered him to blow the candles off, so he could cut it out.

Levi led them to the dining table; put the cake in there as Eren cut it and the first cut would always goes to his _beloved_ old man first. Eren was smiling while cutting the cake and took a spoonful of it to give it to Levi. Some of the cream was scattered around Levi's mouth as Eren licked them off before he could kiss his lover.

"Thank you, Levi…" he thanked him for being there with him to celebrate his birthday together.

"Not yet, Eren." Levi told him as he suddenly kneels on the floor with one of his leg up with him holding a box that he took out from his pocket.

Eren was confused and blushing when he saw Levi kneeling in front of him all of a sudden. But, as Levi opened the box and it was all cleared for him.

"I want you to marry me, Eren. Would you marry me?" he asked him with his eyes looking at the beautiful green-teal eyes that were, again, blurred with small tears that formed at the edges of his stunning eyes.

"You don't even have to ask, idiot! Of course, YES!" Levi kept on catching him off guard on everything and this time too.

Suddenly asking he to marry him, and that idiot should know better that he would certainly say yes to him. There was no other answer that could come up from Eren mouth except _yes_, for sure.

Levi was smiling and it was a happy smile, he was relief and now he knew that Eren would forever be his and he would forever be Eren's. He was so happy that he just put Eren's ring on Eren's sweet finger and hugged him close. Now, he would never let him go at all. He would never let him go at all, even till both of them gets old…

_Let's be together always, Eren…_

**THE END**

* * *

This is my birthday present for Eren! YAY! I finally finished it! YAY!

And I'm very sorry for the weird or anything bad with the sex scenes.

This is my first attempt on sex scene DX

Which I will be doing a lot more later in the future, I think.

But anyway, that's all. Thanks! X3

- Soranokuma


End file.
